Prince Like
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Haruka comes over to Makoto's to keep him company while the boy babysits and it soon transpires that the prince in the film they're watching resembles Makoto. Both boys wonder whether Makoto is similar to him...but in different ways. MakoHaru.


Prince Like

Makoto smiled as he watched his younger siblings sip on their hot cocoa. It was just about to hit 9 o' clock which meant the twins would be going to bed soon. Since it was the weekend, Makoto had decided to let them stay up a little longer than usual. Currently, Ren, Ran and himself were perched on the couch watching a movie that Ren had insisted on putting on. Really Makoto hadn't been paying too much attention to it, as he'd been focused on finishing his homework, but he'd picked up enough to know that it had something to do with a prince trying to find his princess. His siblings were enjoying it, and that was all that really mattered to the brunette.

Just as Ran finished her cocoa, there was a knock on the door. Both twins looked up with interest as Makoto hopped off the sofa and walked to the door. His face split into a wide smile once he saw Haruka standing there.

"Haru!" He enthused. "You're here," the boy stepped aside to let his best friend in and then he turned to look at him. "Thanks again for coming round. With mum and dad out of town, I could kinda use the company."

Haruka nodded and then turned to see Ren and Ran running towards him, both of them smiling happily.

"Haru!" They both cheered in unison, the pair of them latching onto the black haired boy's legs.

"Are you here to play with us?" Ran inquired enthusiastically, lifting her head to gaze up at Haruka.

Haruka looked at Makoto and the taller boy shook his head.

"No, Haru's just here to keep me company and it's about time you two were going to bed!" Makoto moved closer to the twins, ignoring their complaints as the pair began coming up with reasons as to why they didn't need sleep that night. As he began ushering them away, Makoto looked to Haruka. "Make yourself at home Haru. There's some popcorn in a bowl on the table if you want any."

Haruka nodded and then watched as his friend guided Ren and Ran away. Ren bent round to wave despondently at free style swimmer. Haru returned in kind, raising one hand to bid the boy farewell. Once all of the Tachibanas were out of sight, Haruka turned to look at the TV. The movie Ren and Ran had been watching upon his arrival was still playing. A dashing brown haired man was facing off against numerous men, all of them wielding swords. Shrugging to himself, Haru settled down on the sofa and picked up the remote. Half listening to Makoto singing his sister to sleep and half paying attention to the TV, Haruka eventually settled on a program about killer whales. Just as he'd begun to become entranced with the ocean upon the telly, Makoto padded back into the room.

"Those two can be so stubborn when it comes to going to bed," the boy laughed as he walked round and settled himself on the sofa next to Haruka. Haru sat forward and looked at him as he spoke. "Are you ok? I'm sorry that I left you alone. That was bad of me as a host."

Haruka shrugged. "You're back now." He returned.

Mako smiled at him and then looked at the TV. The boy's smile dropped a little.

"Oh, you…you turned the channel over."

Haruka followed the boy's eyeline and looked back at the TV.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Sorry. Do you want me to put that movie back on?"

Makoto shook his head quickly. "No, no! You're the guest! Watch what you want!" He yelped insistently.

Without replying, Haruka swiftly changed the channel again, putting the movie back on. This time the dashing main character was wandering through the woods, his destination seemingly the huge grand castle that rose up out of the gnarled trees. Makoto's eyes lit up immediately, but then he turned an unsure look onto his best friend.

"Are you sure you're ok with watching this? You looked like you were enjoying that other show."

Haruka shook his head and leant upon his hand, his elbow on the sofa armrest. "I want to watch whatever you want to watch." He replied.

At this statement, Makoto blushed slightly and he gifted the boy with a smile before turning back to the TV. Both boys watched as the main character entered the castle and was swarmed by many armed guards, brandishing their swords menacingly. Haru popped some popcorn into his mouth and then gestured at the TV.

"This main character looks like you." He stated, looking from the TV to Makoto.

Makoto's eyes widened a fraction and he turned to look at his best friend. "Do you think so?" He replied. He brought his eyes back round to the TV and then chuckled slightly. "But this main character's a prince," he said. "And he's very handsome. Many girls love him, right?"

Haruka cocked his head slightly as he gazed at the TV, taking his time replying.

"He looks like you." He reiterated.

Makoto went quiet for a second, looking back at the TV and then he smiled, grabbing at a pen from the table.

"Maybe I can sword fight like him too!" He declared, forcing a pen into Haruka's hand too. Then the taller boy began clinking his pen against Haruka's pen, laughing. Haruka responded, moving his pen perhaps less enthusiastically than his best friend, but still, the ebony haired boy was smiling.

Makoto continued laughing, poking Haruka's 'sword' to the side with his own. He faltered slightly, however, when he realised Haruka had stopped fighting back. The smaller boy was now holding his pen limply, his eyes fixated back on the TV.

"Haru?" Makoto followed his best friend's gaze and saw that the main character had defeated his foes. Now the handsome prince was standing with his beautiful lover, the pair of them staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Ah," Makoto paused, his voice sounding amused. "I need a princess right?"

Haruka did not respond and the pair sat in silence as they watched the couple on screen begin to kiss passionately. After a short few seconds of silence, Haruka looked down at his lap.

"Mako," he murmured.

Makoto looked to his friend curiously; the other boy's voice now sounded intense.

"Do you think you can kiss like him too?"

There was silence, but there was a roaring in Makoto's ears. He could feel the blood rushing about as his heart immediately reacted to the question- pumping blood ten times faster. Haruka turned his head to look at him and Makoto could feel his eyes widening. The brunette looked down at his friend's lips, parted slightly.

"M…maybe." He murmured back.

Haruka was silent, searching the other boy's eyes and then he slowly brought his legs up under him, moving into a kneeling position. Still looking into his eyes, Haruka moved closer, bringing his face down near his best friend's. Makoto's breathing intensified. Finally Haruka dropped eye contact, instead bringing those brilliant blue orbs down to look at Makoto's lips. And then the eternity of waiting was finished and Haruka pressed his lips onto Makoto's. Pleasure and warmth swarmed throughout Makoto's body immediately and he responded quickly.

The brunette moved to be comfortable as he brought his hands up onto Haruka's face, not breaking the contact of their lips. He brushed at the boy's jaw line as they kissed and Haruka opened his mouth slightly allowing Makoto to push his tongue in slightly. Makoto felt like his head was spinning as he felt Haruka's hands going under his shirt- cool lithe hands tracing the contours of his muscles. Sounds of heavy breathing was all both boys could hear that was until the sound of a bedroom door opening penetrated the moment.

Haruka and Makoto snapped apart immediately and Haruka wiped at his mouth as Ran padded into view. The girl looked visibly shaken and Makoto jumped up, quickly rushing over to his little sister.

"What's wrong Ran?" He enquired, crouching down so he could be at her level.

The girl let out a hiccup sob before replying, rubbing at her teary eyes as she did so. "I had a nightmare." She moaned.

"Aww," Makoto drew the girl in for a hug. "It's ok. You're safe now," he planted a kiss on the girl's soft hair. "It was all a dream," he soothed before looking up at Haruka and smiling. "With Haru in the house, how can anything possibly hurt you?"

Ran sniffled a little and then looked up, casting a smile at Haruka who smiled back.

"C'mon," Makoto drew up to his full height and then held out his hand for Ran to take. "I'll sing you another song, ok?"

Haruka watched them go and then looked over at the TV. The film had finished and the credits were currently rolling. The black haired boy grabbed the remote and quickly turned the channel over. His lips were still tingling from the kiss. Dropping the remote, Haru leant back into the sofa and let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you ok?"

Haruka jumped at the sound of Makoto's voice and turned swiftly to see the taller boy smiling down at him.

"Ran fell asleep as soon as I'd put her back in bed," he explained, laughter in his tone. "She always does that."

"…oh." That was all Haruka could muster.

"Sorry for shocking you," Makoto murmured.

Haruka shook his head to indicate it was fine.

"But you kind of shocked me a few minutes ago," Makoto continued.

Haruka looked up at him. "Sorry." He muttered.

Makoto smiled. "It was a good kind of shock."

A quick smile slipped onto Haruka's face, matching Makoto's. "Good." The boy murmured.

* * *

The next morning, Ran awoke pretty early. The sun was just filtering into her and Ren's bedroom and when she glanced over at her twin brother's bed, she discovered he was still asleep- dozing quietly. Feeling too awake now to stay in bed, Ran got up. Her small feet cushioned by the plush carpet of her bedroom, the little girl headed to the door. Careful not to make noise, Ran opened the door and padded out into the hallway. There were no clinks in the kitchen so it appeared that her older brother was not up either.

The girl began making her way towards Makoto's room. Wincing slightly as she turned the doorknob, Ran pushed the door open. She gasped at what she saw. Makoto and Haruka were both in Makoto's bed, cuddled up close- her older brother's arm wrapped around Haruka's body. It was how she'd seen her mother and father sleep a thousand times. Both boys were dozing quietly; their breathing rhythmic and in tune with each other.

Ran paused for a short moment and then rushed back to her room.

"Ren!" She called quietly. "Ren!" She pushed at her brother.

The boy awoke grumbling, swatting at her hand. "Uh…what?" He groaned.

"Come with me!" The girl demanded quickly, yanking the boy out of bed.

Ren allowed himself to be led down the hallway, wiping sleepily at his eyes as he did so. Once they reached Makoto's door, Ran presented the scene in front of them with a flourish.

"I **told **you they were going to get married!" The girl announced.


End file.
